War: World's Best Business
by just a liar
Summary: After being rejected by Brittany, Santana runs away to the only place society wouldn't remember her as a good for nothing closeted lesbian. Complete. May have a sequel.
1. Prologue

Hey there :)

I hope you don´t hate me for writing all these stories and never finishing, but I promise you I will continue them one day...

Anyways, this is Brittana, or not, maybe it will finish being something else.

Summary: After being rejected by Brittany, Santana runs away to the only place society wouldn´t remember her as a good for nothing closeted lesbian.

The Army.

I hope you lilke it (and please review).

* * *

War.

Just an armed conflict between nations that is fought by their people, not by them, politicians.

They send us to our death; trick us with so called "glory" and "respect".

They say we´ll fight to defend our people, our families, our loved ones...

Just naive fools would believe that.

What´s the point on sending civilians to another country to fight a war that is no theirs, to defend rights that they already possess and for people they don´t even know.

Why do countries fight for a meter of territory or a gallon of petroleum?

Why can´t the government just give money and weapons to the cause and let civilians defend their beliefs and country?

Why must we be doomed to leave our all just to take human lifes for "pride and love" to our country?

It might be selfish to think this way but see it in our perspective.

Some of us are forced to leave our families, our schools, our homes, our sweethearts just to kill others that are in our same situation, who share our same fear, pain and loneliness.

They teach us weak points in the human body, their language and how to kill.

They train you to stand pain, for you to be shoot and don´t feel anything.

They tell to not be afraid even though you know it is the end when you are caught in an enemy´s trench.

They brainwash you so even though you are bleeding in the middle of the battlefield, even though you are left alone by your squad, even if you are being tortured to death, it is a pride to serve to your country.

_Bullshit. _

None of that makes you a better soldier.

None of that helps you survive.

None of that eases the pain of knowing you´ll surely won´t come back home.

Some of us choose to enter the army, convinced they will make it back and will be well known and respected for it.

Some of us join just to ease our internal pain, to leave behind the mistakes they made and pray they will die soon.

And the rest of us are forced to, not by the government, but by society, telling us we don´t mean anything, that we aren´t valuable, that we´ll never be enough; they enter into our minds every time we try to do something, telling us we´ll fail and that we are scum. That we must do the only thing we could do right or wrong and that it wouldn´t matter if we died.

We are Americans, and we must fight.

War.

World´s best business.

Sadly, I know I´ll never be coming home, but I keep dreaming I will.

* * *

Review and tell me if you want me to continue :D


	2. Flashbacks & Bullets aimed to the Heart

Howdy! :)

I already had this chap so...

You must review twice now :D

Thanks to ang0419 for subscribing :)

AN: I do not own any of the characters used in this story. The characters are from the Glee series owned by Ryan Murphy and co-creators. The only thing I own are the ideas in this story.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Flashbacks and Bullets aimed to the heart**

**August 8, 2011.**

Flashbacks.

My whole life passing thtough my eyes.

That´s the sign that tells you you are dying, right?

Well, I can´t really recall in a moment like this; in the middle of the biggest shooting of this war.

My shoulder blade hurts like a bitch but at least it stopped bleeding.

At least Iraqui´s aim is bad, and with bad I mean TERRIBLE; Really, you aim the heart and you hit a shoulder blade? Come on!

Stuck in war, great.

Yes, I chose to be here, but I was under pressure among other things...

Anyways, no much time left, so back to the topic.

Maybe, afterall I won´t be back to the arms of my blue eyed angel.

Well, eventhough this angel and me were never _actually _together (all because of being a coward) I kept wishing we would if I managed to return alive.

As someone once said: Goodbyes aren´t meant to be written, they are meant to be said.

I wrote my goodbye´s and I love you´s to my mom and friends, the only person I told was my dad; the worst thing is that I did the same to her.

My love but never mine, after all.

Never mine, never will be.

When I told my dad he just smiled sadly and hugged me tightly, something he had never done before since I was a baby; then he told me I wouldn´t have to worry about school or anything else, that he would take care of it and make me automatically graduate or something like that.

"Just come back home, safe" The exact words from my Papi.

I always dream about my life before, about them, about her.

I remember Glee Club as if I left yesterday, but I have been here for exactly 3 months (not much time but it feels like eternity); I had military training for 2 months in another state of U.S.A. and then they sent me here, Iraq.

I joined the army the exact day she rejected me, the pain was to much to bear and I wouldn´t be able to keep my walls up if I returned to school the next day, if I returned to my routine...

I always sing myself to sleep.

It´s hard to be the only woman in the troop.

At first, all the soldiers looked at me hungrily but after I came out (in the second day with a big speech of "I'll castrate you if you don´t stop staring" and "The only straight I am is straight up bitch so don´t mess with me") they stopped.

I miss them all.

I miss Puck´s ways to flirt and Quinn´s moods.

I laugh when I remember the day Kurt cried after seeing Rachel´s new sweater; "A disgrace" he said.

I smile when I picture Rachel´s bossy attitude, Finn´s dance moves or Tina´s outfits.

I cringe at the memories of her, or the way her eyes shined when she looked at Artie.

They email me, all of them; there is only one computer in the whole camp and even though it´s illegal none of us care, we have miraculously managed to keep it functioning and we won´t let anyone take our only method to comunicate to our families; letters are still a bad way of communication.

Rachel tells me about Glee Club and her _wonderful_ summer with her sweetheart.

Quinn talks to me about how her life´s going and her new crush.

You just need to think for a minute and you´ll know a new couple has been created.

Puck tells me about Zizes and chicks.

And so on, all the Glee Club members write to me; and I gladly answer to them when I am able to.

But she doesn´t mail me, she never has.

Puck told me she is single now, but I don´t want to be sure about it because he may be lying to get my hopes up and make me return.

I remember it all, and until I die, I´ll never forget.

* * *

REVIEW!

Please :DDDDDD


	3. Letter to the Glee Club

Hey there (:

Thanks to MelannieOVO, gleehasruinedmylifeeimhooked and Love-Brittana

for adding the story to favorites

Thanks to BumbaMumbaJimJams for reviewing

Thanks to knamei and gleehasruinedmylifeeimhooked

for adding it to story alert.

And to A:

I never thought someone would know it so easily.

I really hope you review this time, eventhough I like that you add it to favorites and all, I love reviews!

So, please review :D

* * *

Chapter 2: Letter to the Glee Club

March 9 2011

Since the beginning of the day something was wrong, that was what Rachel Berry thought that unusually cold morning in Lima.

She had already made a list of why it was strange.

1.-She hadn´t been slushied, none of the Glee Club had been.

2.-Brittany hadn´t found her way to any of her classes, Santana always helped her to.

3.-Santana hadn´t offended her, was she sick?

As she reached the Glee Club she noticed she was right, everyone was outside the room watching Sue and Will discussing loudly.

-How much time have they been discussing? - Rachel whispered to Finn

-For at least 15 minutes- he whispered back

Finally acknowledging their presence Sue made her way to the door and opened it in a swing making every member of the Club jump away.

-What are you watching huh? Do you also think it is my fault? - Sue asked teary eyed

-What is your fault? What happened? - Puck answered worried

-You don´t know? Sandbags left, for good. And Buttchin here is blaming me for it!-

With that, Sue left a dumbfounded group of teenagers.

Seconds later, a big discussion is originated in the Club to be interrupted by Brittany´s sobs.

-Mr. Schue? - She asks

-Yes Brittany?-

-Is it true?- she inquires with trembling voice

-I am afraid it is-

The bickering returned for a few minutes until Mr. Schue asks them to stop since he found something important, a letter in Santana´s usual place.

They all gather around for him to read but he ushers them to sit down for it to be easier.

-No interruptions, ok guys?-

After getting a nod as response, and a sniff from Brittany, he begins reading.

"Hey.

I hope you are all doing fine today. I imagine that Rachel is being bossy as always and tries to convince for our- I mean, your- set list for Nationals. I really hope you win.

The point of this letter is… my departure. Yeah I know, I am being cordial and Zero bitchy and I even wrote Rachel instead of dwarf or Man hands, but you must know it is 3:58 in the morning and I am too tired to be mean with all of you.

Anyways, as I was saying, I am indeed leaving.

No I´m not just leaving Glee, I am leaving McKinley; I am also leaving Lima. It may be a rush or a bad decision, but I am joining the Army. Yeah, ex cheerleader Santana Lopez is leaving to go all Lima Heights Adjacent at soldiers from the world.

I don´t really know where I am going, but I am leaving 2 months for my training.

The Reason? Well, it´s not anyone´s fault but I think it was inevitable; it is the only way to Leave Lima (and maybe never return).

I am broken hearted; HBIC Santana is crumbling because of love. I am telling you this because I care about you.

I planned this yesterday with my Papi, I didn´t even tell my Mami or Abuela, considered yourselves flattered.

So… Goodbye´s?

Rachel:

I never hated you; you are a really good person overall Bossy but incredibly talented. The only thing you should consider to change are you sweaters. Please burn them! I hope you have changed your clothing for when I come back.

Quinn:

I don´t hate you, in fact, you are my Best Fried (after B). I hope you achieve all your dreams Lucy and I hope you return to cheerios. With me away, how can the maintain order in McKinley?

Asians (Mike and Tina):

I do know your names and I am also against stereotypes. Mike you are a wonderful dancer and I also love your six pack (Jealous Tina). Other Asian, you are kind, cute and I admire you for your braveness and how you don´t care about what they say about you.

Finn:

Your name isn´t Finnocence, Fetus Face or Frankenteen, you are too kind and sweet to be tru, like Brittany, and I like you for that. I am sorry for everything I have said to you and I hope you improve your dancing skills for when I return.

Puck and Zizes:

Puckerman, you are so whipped! I hope you continue being for me to laugh when I get back. And Zizes, don´t think you have won because I left, the next time I´ll beat the crap out of you.

Mercedes:

I am also sorry for all the things I have done to you. I consider you as my friend and I hope you consider me too.

Think of a song that favors our voices, because we will sing another duet. Take care of Trouty for me.

I won´t die, Hell to the no.

Sam:

You were the best boyfriend I could ever ask for. Kea Terkup, pänu. I think that means won´t die, but I am not sure. I´ll miss you Blondie.

Kurt:

Hope you and your sweetheart are together already. I admire your style and outfits, you must teach me one day.

Mr. Schuester:

I´ll miss your vests and your curly hair, your music oldies and rapping style. But most of all I miss your way of teaching. Try it again with redhead, it´s obvious she still has it for you.

Artie:

I won´t tell you I like you or miss you, because I don´t. There is only one relevant thing I admire from you; you treat her well, thing I never did.

Never hurt her, if you do, I´ll be back before you can roll yourself out of McKinley.

Brittany Susan Pierce:

This is it. Me practically coming out. So, I did what you wanted me to. I am not ashamed, I never was, I was afraid of them hurting you, not me. I hope he treats you well. Your personal letter is in Lord Tubbington´s bed, I asked your mother to put it there; I hope he hasn´t destroyed it, you know he hates me. And I love you, I love you, I love you, like never before. "

There wasn´t minute of silence, there were at least 15.

No one knew what to do; no one reacted until Brittany stormed out.

_Why?_

The only thought that plagued their minds.

* * *

Please please please Review :)


	4. My dearest Songbird

Hey there :)

Thanks to A and BumbaMumbaJimJams for reviewing.

Thanks to Alexandra353 and shumer for adding it to story alert.

BumbaMumbaJimJams:

Most of the society thought she was just just scum, but the Glee Club liked her even with her moods and insults; she was just afraid, after all. And then, the Homophobes do want her to burn in hell (just like they want us today).

* * *

**Chapter 3: My dearest Songbird**

After leaving McKinley Brittany rushed to her house as if her life depended of it. Santana had left, the idea was just being procesed. They wouldn´t be able to study together, there would be no linked pinkies anymore, no more sweet lady kisses or jealous Santana in the afternoons...

Well, they had already lost that, but she kept hope and wished those days would return; "They might never return now" she thought bitterly as she reached her house.

Yes she was finally understanding what was going on.

She wasted no time in saying Hi to her family and she just rushed to her cat´s bed.

Her mother sighed in the kitchen, the news were true.

Moments later she found the envelope and opened it savagely to read the reason why _she_ left.

"My dearest Songbird:

I bet you left school in a rush just to read this. I know you so well sweetheart. Now that I am gone, I am charming, am I not? I feel this urge to be nice because I never was before.

I adore you. I adore every single thing of you: Your imagination, your crazy ideas, your dance moves...

I miss you. I miss talking to you for hours, explaining you things. I just miss to hear your voice.

I need you. It is like you being water and me in the middle of the desert; wanting you, dreaming you, _craving _you.

I feel you. I feel your long hair between my fingers, I feel your touch in my skin; I feel you here even though I know you are miles away.

Out of all the people in the world I just happen to be madly and completely in love with you.

I am not afraid of what I feel, not anymore; in fact, I would take Sue´s megaphone and tell it to all McKinley, all Lima, the whole world.

I realized I never had to be afraid because you could give me all I needed in life.

You are my all, there is no word big enough to tell you how I feel, but I have learnt that you like to hear I love you instead of an "I can´t describe this feeling".

You are the only one worth of living for, worth of imagining besie me for the rest of my life, worth of singing to and the only one who gives me a reason to say cheesy and cliché phrases.

You are the only one who makes me want to burst into love songs and give you my all.

I see you in everything I do.

I imagine hugging you in the cold morning while looking lovingly in your arms.

I imagine kissing you in the rain and putting strands of hair behind your ears.

I imagine you walking down the isle and to meet me halfway, like you always say, our wedding should be special.

You are my only one.

True love, Pure love, sent from heaven, from the angels, from cupid himself and from god.

Love is love, isn´t it?

And now, isn´t that enough?

What else do I need to do to convince you to accept it, to accept we can indeed be together?

I know you told me you love me, but you love him too and don´t him to get hurt, right?

Well, he´ll get hurt sooner or later.

I can´t think of anything else to do.

No more ideas left to try.

I just love you; simple as it is.

You´ll know the real reason why I left.

I think... There really was none.

It was a rush, I was hurt and I couldn´t think clearly.

My father approved it and I always wanted to, I think.

I never told you, but I find it interesting, the tactics and all of that but I never wanted to kill.

I think I´ll have to kill now.

And you know, military costume and me is like super sexy combination.

So... I´ll come back, I´ll surely will and I´ll still love you and I hope you´ll still be waiting for me.

It´s not a long time, I am planning me return already so believe me, I´ll be back.

Save the very last dance for me my Pretty Young Thing"

Tears drench the letter as she takes it to her chest.

Yes, she´ll be waiting, but she won´t forget she left her.

Unfair? Maybe, but now, she is broken hearted.

* * *

Review REVIEW ReViEw :DDDDD


	5. In a Minefield but Alive

Hey there :)

Please review all of you :D

Hope you like it so far.

* * *

**Chapter 4: In a Minefield but Alive**

The booming noise was still constant in the field; Santana found herself shouting roughly at her teammates to be useful and cover her.

She was actually in good shape except for her previous wound which seemed to be getting worse.

"Damn Bacteria" she thought as she made her way to other of the almost teared down walls that surrounded her team and she signaled them to move quicker; they had to reach the meeting point for them to be rescued.

They were actually surrounded by rebels who showed no interest in receding.

-Martins, Cole!- she screamed towards the two soldiers

Martins was actually younger than her by a year and was sent here for being gay by his father beacuase he thought the army would straighten him up; he was actually pretty much like Sam and even had those big Trouty lips. The best thing of him were his blue eyes so similar to Brittany´s.

And Cole was in his middle 20´s, single and a bomb expert who loved Violence and all of that; he was a brunette with piercing green eyes.

-Yes Lopez?- Martins inquired

-Let´s blow this up!- she said while pointing to the numerous rebels who made their way towards them

They had previously made the terrain a minefield but they had to blow it now or never.

-Hell Yeah!- Cole yelled excitedly

They waited for them to approach enough and detonated the bombs; seconds later, nothing had happened.

-What´s the problem Cole! It has to fucking blow up!- She exclaimed flabbergasted and afraid the enemy was too near

-There is a problem with the cables! They need to be detonated manually! But I can´t move with this bullet in my leg- Cole said and motioned to his leg

-I´ll go- Martins decided and just before he stood up Santana stopped him

-No, I´ll go, you stay here and take care of Cole and give me the instructions to get it right- and with that she was gone running towards the beginning of the minefield

After some yelling and shooting, Santana had managed to understand the instructions.

-Wait just some seconds more!- Cole shouted at the top of his lungs

"Just a few more, I can do this!"

-Now!-

Santana couldn´t believe it. It worked.

And just as quickly as she smiled for doing it and saving Martins life, she was sent back a few meters.

She stood there, motionless, splattered with blood, hers and from others.

Everything is fuzzy and mute.

"Just like a black-and-white silent film" She smirked at the thought

Someone is yelling at her and she is being carried to the truck.

Things are still exploding, people is still screaming and there´s still a shooting from the surviving rebels; but for her, it is so silent it seems like paradise.

Kind smile, blonde hair, strong arms, reassuring words for sure, Blue baby eyes...

Yeah, she is in paradise.

-Perfect Timing Brittany-

With that, she blacked out.

* * *

You reading this! Please review! You must! Pwease?


	6. Enough Courage for a Message

Howdy! :)

PLease review all of you; it just costs you some seconds and they make my life happier, really happier ;D

AN: I do not own any of the characters used in this story. The characters are from the Glee series owned by Ryan Murphy and co-creators. The only thing I own are the ideas in this story.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Enough courage for a message**

Sometimes she can´t manage to get herself out of bed.

She could today, though, and she finds herself in Spanish class thinking of the past.

It seemed so distant now, like if those days were years ago and like if a decade had passed since their last kiss.

5 months have passed.

Brittany has been counting the days.

Time still passes paifully and slowly.

She humms quietly as she decides she has to take notes.

As she looks up and finds out they are seeing the diference between "casa" and "caza" she gave up again and started doodling.

She closes her eyes for a second and when she looks intently at what she draw she breaks.

A big S is in the middle of her notebook and she can´t help but let tears fall down her cheeks.

The bell rings and she thanks god for it.

She leaves in a sprint leaving a dumbfounded fellow Glee clubbers and Mr. Schuester behind.

As she reaches the bathroom she locks herself in a stall and sobs uncontrollably.

"Stupid" she thought of herself even if _her _banned her from it.

It didn´t matter anymore, because she had left.

The day she left she ended up with Artie when she realized she only loved her.

She took her cellphone on and opened her mail account and was marvelled when she found at least 30 mails from Santana.

She hadn´t logged in since she left.

Some of the mails were short, other were rather large, so she stayed there reading each one for the rest of the day.

She laughed once in a while and she sobbed, too.

There were constantly cheesy sentences like "Your lips look so lonely... Would they like to meet mine?" and some rather depressing like "Hearts will never be practical until they are made unbreakable".

But the worst of them was the one in the last email "I think you never want to see me again, so I´ll stop bothering you, it´s all I have done since I met you".

When she finished reading all of them she did what she did before whenever Santana sent her a message; she reread them.

When the last bell signaled the end of school day she gathered courage to email her back.

"I´ll always wait for you. I love you. Please come back home!P.S. Lord Tubbington missed bothering you."

And with that, she left the school keeping her hopes up that one day, her soldier would be back.

* * *

Like? Dislike? Review anyways :D


	7. Thoughts

Sorry!

I haven't updated this story like in 10 days but bear with me, I am also working with "Inevitable fate" and you are more than welcomed to read it.

So…

Thanks to manu220798, umbrellaleg and ravile for subscribing.

Thanks to manu220798 and BumbaMumbaJimJams for reviewing :)

Thanks to OMGRedVines for adding it to favorites.

Now, finally, let's get on with the story :D

Please review :)

* * *

**Chapter 6: Thoughts**

It's all darkness for a long time.

Santana can't really find herself in the world.

No, Santana can't really find herself _alive_ in the world.

She thinks she is dead, having all that crappy transition to go to heaven, hell or wherever you are meant to go when you die.

She stopped really believing in God and all of that when she was damn by everyone for being a lesbian.

Everything good she had done before, her perfect grades, her cheerios championships, her Glee contests and being the perfect refined daughter of two successful parents disappeared when she admitted she loves another girl.

_"Blasphemy"_

_"Filthy girl"_

_"Cursed"_

_"Damned to burn in hell"_

Those are just a demonstration of what was said to her in public and even in home by her abuela.

She thinks that coming and dying here was for the best.

Her family will receive the news and a medal of honor and all those stupid awards and she will be sent back home to have a burial organized by the army.

Her mother will cry and his father will shed some tears, too.

Her abuela will just stay there with her stone face but she knows she will be grieving in the inside.

The news will begin to her school, too.

No, they will be given to the whole Lima.

Almost all they Glee girls will sob uncontrollably.

Rachel will begin saying they lost a great voice.

Quinn will just shed silent tears and curse her for being "brave".

Finn will begin with his sentimental shit and search comfort in anyone who is willing to give it.

Puck... Puck will "stay strong" for the club, because if he didn't, she's sure it would crumble to nothing.

Kurt will cry since the beginning and continue to mourn for a long time.

Mr. Schue will dismiss them all just to go for Emma's help, only if she isn't in the same dilemma.

And Brittany, she knows Brittany will deny it.

She'll deny there will be no more Breadstix, study sessions, sweet lady kisses, Cheerios Practice, Songbirds or slurred Spanish phrases.

She will refuse to cry, she'll stay motionless with her blue eyes slowly fading away, repeating over and over that Santana is mean and wants to surprise them when she returns.

She'll stay like that until the day of the funeral, 'cause when they are about to get off the car she'll say it's just a trick and it's really a surprise party because of her return.

Someone will snap at her, maybe Finn or maybe Quinn, they'll call her stupid and yell Santana is really dead.

She will smile whole heartedly and nod.

"I know. But They say that if you repeat something so many times it is bound to come true. I think I really am stupid to think it would be true."

With that, she'll leave the car and head alone to where Santana will be buried, leaving behind shocked and weepy teenagers that won't be able to nothing more than cry during the ceremony.

A lot of people will attend; people she didn't have a good relationship will also be there.

Sue Sylvester, Dave Karofsky, Jacob Ben Israel, Becky Jackson and many others.

Everyone will say a few words: Sue will finally call her by her name, Berry will already have a speech, Quinn will joke about their relationship but admit she was her best friend and Brittany will be the only one who will be able to carry through all her speech without stopping.

"_She was never mean to me."_

_"She was my girlfriend even though she didn't admit it."_

_"She even sang to me those silly and crappy love songs, as she used to call them."_

_"She will always be my songbird"_

Santana thinks those will be some of the things she'll say.

But if you rewind all of this and notice in the beginning there is a key word.

**Thinks.**

And thoughts don't warranty anything.

* * *

Like it? Review :D


	8. Gone?

Hey there :)

Thanks to Anon, BumbaMumbaJimJams, OMGRedVines and layra PHOENIXLOVER for reviewing.

Thanks to xxthefanxx, lmw130 and layra PHOENIXLOVER

for subscribing.

Thanks to blah4444, definitelyalopez for adding it to favorites.

To BumbaMumbaJimJams:

Yeah, I definitely like to mess with you :D

To layra PHOENIXLOVER:

Hahaha, thanks I'm glad you love it :)

To OMGRedVines:

I know it's sad, but just remember, happiness is just around the corner.

To anon:

Thank you; hope you like this as well.

Thanks to all of you who reviewed, this kind of reviews make my days brighter and all that fluffy stuff; I'd write more, but I'm not good on cute talk.

So... Finally, on with the story :)

* * *

**Chapter 7: Gone?**

Back in Lima, the news _always_ spread like wildfire.

_"Did you hear? Quinn Fabray is pregnant."_

_"Guess what? Noah Puckerman is dating Lauren Zizles."_

_"From what I've heard, Santana Lopez left for the army!" _

This wasn't an exception.

Brittany heads towards her locker as soon as she places a foot in the school; after many years, she had to learn her locker combination because of Santana's absence.

As she heads for her first class, Mr. Schue blocks her way.

"Hi , I'm happy to see you but I need to go to class" Brittany says as she excuses herself

Before she could get away, her teacher grabs her hand and smiled sadly.

"I'm afraid you have to come with me" He mutters and leads them to the Principal's Office

Brittany doesn't dare to ask, so she lets herself be dragged.

As they enter, she finds herself face to face with some of her Teachers.

Beiste and Sue are huddled next to Figgins and Emma is sniffing softly in the couch.

Before she can ask what it's about, Figgins presses play and a recodring starts.

The President Obama is in the screen and Brittany wonders why are they showing this to her; just before she can interrupt, she recognizes the setting.

She had seen something like that before, The President would congratulate the brave soldiers that fought in the war and present them with badges, but he would also read a large list of deceased ones and missing ones.

An indescriptable pain hit her chest as she tried to figure out what was happening.

Maybe they brought her here to show her Santana's ceremony and tell her she's coming home. Maybe Mrs. Pillsbury is crying for joy. Hell, Maybe this is all a dream!

But as she scans the lines of soldiers to search for her beloved; her eyes meet everything but _her_.

She listens closely a variety names being mentioned in the Survivor's list, but never a Lopez was mentioned.

She decides to deny it, but she knows she won't be able to in a few seconds.

"I would like you all to stand up and make moment of silence for the following soldiers who have been declared either Killed or Missing in action."

She freezes as she hears them in alphabetical order.

When the moment arrives, the L surnames are being named.

"Lacewell Paul"

"Lail Thomas"

"Larson Kate"

With every name, her hope increased.

"Leef Jackson"

"Letterman Anthony"

"Liname Catherine"

Maybe it was all a sick joke.

"Lock Ryan"

"Loomer Elizabeth"

"Lopdell Richard"

Maybe... Maybe she had indeed made it.

But her only hope was crushed into tiny pieces as the President pronounced the last L surname.

"Lopez Santana Maria"

_Crash._

She's sure her heart has broken and the shards have been sent flying into every direction.

She's numb, and she sickly watches Mister Lopez accept Santana's badges.

She just stands up and heads towards the door.

"Brittany, wait pl-" Mr. Schue pleads but is cut off by the blonde

"I can't watch this anymore, It's making me sick. I'll... see you in Glee Club"

* * *

The day transcurs slowly, she skips all of her classes and spends her day in the auditorium practicing a song she wanted to present to the Glee Club.

As the final bell rings, she heads to confront her friends.

She enters the room slowly and she feels everyone looking at her.

Before anyone can ask what's going on, she asks Mr. Schue permission to sing.

He nods sadly and sits down.

The song begins slowly, and she knows some members have recognized it because they stare at her confused.

_"There's no one in town I know_  
_You gave us some place to go._  
_I never said thank you for that._  
_I thought I might get one more chance."_

Her voice has so much emotion she doesn't recognize it.

_"What would you think of me now,_  
_so lucky, so strong, so proud?_  
_I never said thank you for that,_  
_now I'll never have a chance."_

No one ever thought Brittany would have sich a great voice so everyone stares at her wide eyed.

_"May angels lead you in._  
_Hear you me my friends._  
_On sleepless roads the sleepless go._  
_May angels lead you in."_

__She hears some sniffling and she forces her eyes open to see a teary eyed Quinn being comforted by Rachel.

_"So what would you think of me now,_  
_so lucky, so strong, so proud?_  
_I never said thank you for that,_  
_now I'll never have a chance."_

__Everyone is crying softly now, and her guess is that they have finally understood what the song's about.

_"May angels lead you in. _  
_Hear you me my friends._  
_On sleepless roads the sleepless go._  
_May angels lead you in._  
_May angels lead you in._  
_May angels lead you in."_

__Her friends start to sing along and she feels like smiling, but they pain is too much to do so.

_"And if you were with me tonight,_  
_I'd sing to you just one more time._  
_A song for a heart so big,_  
_god wouldn't let it live."_

__Every word of the song is true and she thinks how this fits so perfectly into her situation.

_"May angels lead you in._  
_Hear you me my friends._  
_On sleepless roads the sleepless go._  
_May angels lead you in._  
_May angels lead you in._  
_Hear you me my friends._  
_On sleepless roads the sleepless go._  
_May angels lead you in._  
_May angels lead you in."_

__As she finishes the last verse, the hall erupts in cheers combined with sobs.

She decides it's time to leave before they start to ask so she grabs her backpack and walks away without turning back.

* * *

The song is Hear you me by Jimmy Eat World.

Hope you liked it :)


	9. The end, or not?

I'm back :)

I'm sorry I didn't update (as always), I wanted to update like almost 2 weeks ago but my computer kinda exploded and then internet failed too, incredible, right?

This ending is not what I intended it to, but I oblige to my hands and creepy mind.

* * *

Everything hurts, she's not surprised about that, she's surprised because there´s a warm sensation filling her body.

She tries to open her eyes, but they just don't react, so she just lays there. Somewhere.

Her steady breathing is all that fills her ears and shecan feel her chest heaving in a calm rythm.

Her mouth is pasty and tastes like some kind of medicine and her muscles ache when she tries to move, like if she hadn't done that in a long time.

When she manages to lift her left hand, she feels something tugging at her lightly.

She musters up strength to open her eyes and they are greeted with dim sunlight reflected in the white walls, her ears with a constant annoying sound of beepers and her nose is filled with the smell of chlorine.

_1...2...3..._

She panicks.

She's standing up in a second, pulling at the tubes that were connected to herself and accidentally hitting the counter.

An alarm is set off and her brain tries to comprehend everything.

But the only thing she manages to do is stare at the now broken flower vases and ruined 'Get Well' cards that are scrambled by the floor.

"She's awake!" She hears someone shout from outside and she turns around just before two pair of arms hold her down.

If she had managed to calm down, everything went down the sink as they tried to control her.

She screams, she kicks and manages to escape the nurses grip and makes a run towards the door.

But she stops dead in her tracks when she finds herself in front of _herself._

They manage to hold her still and this time she doesn't struggle because she's to shocked to try something.

A sole thought plagues her mind.

Who is she?

* * *

She's calmer now.

Maybe because she's tied up to her bed and nurses check up on her every 15 minutes.

She's managed to keep her mouth shut instead of shouting at them to let her go or to 'Face Lima Heights hospitality' because 1) she knows they are just doing her job and 2) she really doesn't know what that means.

After a day of the so called incident involving her trying to escape from the hospital, a doctor enters her room.

At first, she refuses to talk, so Dr. Robbins (A/N: If you know what I mean) starts the talking.

She ignores her for a while, but when she realises the blonde woman isn't going anywhere, she surrenders.

Dr. Robbins, starts talking about a concussion, of a great amount of blood loss and about... memory loss?

She says that it will all make sense.

Nothing makes sense, actually, because she doesn't know the reason why she can't remember a thing.

"Who am I?" she asks with a pained voice

"What?"

"I said, Who am I?"

With a huff, Dr. Robbins stands up for her chart and sits down calmly.

"You're name is Santana, Santana Maria Lopez. You were studying junior year in Mc Kinley HighSchool located in Lima, Ohio. Yo-"

"Were? Am I a drop out?"

"Y-You joined the army Santana. You left Lima and joined the U.S war missions. You've been gone from Lima for a year. You are in Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital, in Seattle, Washington. You've been sleep for 7 months."

"Why?" She asks and her voice falters

"Why what?" Dr. Robbins inquires

"Why did I join the army?"

"I... I don't know. I'm sorry I can't answer all your questions, but I do know something. Here." The woman says as she stands up towards the drawer and takes out a crumpled paper, an envelope, to be exact

She takes it with shaking hands and her breath hitches in her throat as she pulls out a photograph.

_Faces._ Happy faces of a group of teenagers surrounding some prize. She recognizes them all, no names, but there's this tugging in her mind that tells her they were friends of who she is, or was.

There's a seemingly jewish girl standing beside a really tall boy who reminds you of an oaf, a boy in a wheelchair, a guy with a Mohawk and the list goes on.

Her heart stops when she takes in the only person she didn't recognize.

She's beautiful, tan skin, dark hair and brown eyes, wearing a Cheerios uniform and with a big white grin in her face.

But what susprises her more is _she _has her arm wrapped around the waist of a blonde girl that is circled in red.

The words she reads at the bottom of the picture dug in and hurt her more than anything before.

_"She's the one. I love her; even though she broke my heart."_

"Let us in or I'll make sure you get fired in this instant!" A voice squeals not so far away

"Miss, I can no-"

"Oh shut it! Move out of the way." A manly voice says this time

"Stay there. Don't dare to move." Dr. Robbins signals as she stands up and walks towards the door leaving Santana (did she get it right?) there confused

But she's not fast enough, because in a second, the same group of teenagers she just saw in the photograph bust in.

"Lespez! Long time no see." Mohawk-Boy says with a cheerful voice

"I'm sorry but, who are you?"

"It's no time for jokes _Santana"_ The way he says her name, so friendly and happy, makes her cringe

"I'm not jo-"

"She's not joking, boy. She actually can not remember." Dr. Robbins chimes in

"What?" A blonde girl with short hair and green eyes half-yells half-whispers

"I'll explain this in a moment, outside. Please all of yo-"

"Santana?" the way the person says her name is nothing like she felt before

The desperation, the need in it makes her heart break.

"Brittany, no!" The boy in a wheelchair says trying to stop what is coming

Infront of her own eyes stands the most beautiful person she's ever seen, even with those red puffy eyes and tear-strained cheeks.

"Santana, I'm so-"

"I'm the one who is sorry." She cuts in before the blonde can take a step forward

"What? Why?"

"I... I don't know you. I can't remember."

* * *

Maybe, just maybe I'll make a sequel, depends on if you want me to.

Hope you like this story (:


End file.
